Come Here, Cowboy
by mickeykity.413
Summary: Spike helps Faye win a hand at poker and congrates her with fun. ONE SHOT!


Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Spike scratched his ass before standing and stepping over the small girl that had her legs extended upward.

"Would you put you legs down Ed!" shouted Spike, his temper matching his voice.

"Okay dokey Spikey!"

The girl moved to another part of the ship and Spike heard a snicker from his left. There sitting at one of the couches was Faye, her well built body and long legs over taking the table in front of her. She smirked at him and it made the man stand up and eye her.

"What do you want, woman?"

"Oh nothing but 400 wolongs to go gamble on," she said playing with her short purple hair. The woman was after all considered a goddess but it didn't seem to faze the man. Grabbing her hand, she struggled and brought her ear to his lips.

"Kept playing with your hair and I'll play with the other hair!"

Faye faked a gasp and acted innocent for once.

"Alright you two, stop it! No need to hurt Ed's thoughts anymore!" came Jet who was standing at the door with a bowl of ramen (beef flavored) and promptly sat down staring at Faye's ass.

The two noticed this left the ship.

"If I find any condoms, you're both dead!"

They laughed as they left knowing that Jet would do that.

"So what you think will happen?"

Spike didn't answer but pulled from his coat 100 wolongs and flashed it about to her. Her eyes widened and she hugged quickly. She then kissed him, like they did of the most recent present, something they were sure would have Jet changing their sheets everyday for. Spike returned her kiss and directed to a casino and gave her half. Surprising the woman didn't run off and start, but instead she stayed by his side.

"You can go, that's why I gave you half," he said caught sight of the bar. Letting her go, she went to one and disappeared from view.

Spike turned to the bar and walked to it. Before he reached it a young girl was pulling coat tails and asking him for a donation. Saying he wouldn't the girl's eyes and bottom lip shook, and Spike hated it. Disregardless he handed her a wolong and continued on his way.

"You know mister that when people are nice they make other feel good," she said.

_GOD THIS BRAT IS ANNOYING_ screamed his head but he wouldn't yell at the child for that. She walked away as another person came to get her.

The bartender gave his drink and took a tab. Giving up thoughts to have a peaceful night, he turned to look around for Faye. She was at a nearby table playing poker, _losing probably_, he thought, but he didn't care. Walking to see her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, he saw that she was winning.

"Yeah, see Spike I have a good hand!" she said showing him the hand, which was actually a ten and Queen, but he was surprised.

"Bet a quarter of you amount," he whisperer in her ear.

"Why?" she whispered back the others added to the pile.

"Just do it and if you win, I'll make your dreams come true."

The women next to them turned her head at him as he stood up straight and watched his plan play out. The women grinned and turned to the table. Faye watched as the last round of bets went by and she revealed her hand was the best. Spike smiled knowing that they would have fun later.

With their winnings transferred into money, the two set out for a hotel. Arriving at their room, both the door had closed fully, the two had grabbed the other and began strip the other of their clothes. Spike grabbed her breast and teased her nipples making her arch in a way only she could do. He then kissed her quickly making the connection that they held even more powerful. Faye pulled out his belt from his pants, jumping on him and responded to his kissing. Somehow they made it to the bed where by then both had only the undergarments on, Spike in his white cotton boxers, and Faye, in red lacy panties complete with a sheer bra that should be outlawed in every world.

Spike tickled her inner thigh and she purred as he brushed against her entrance. He grinned though she arched again as he tickled her there too.

"Spike . . . please . . . stop," she begged feeling herself get wet at his touch.

"But this was my award for winning that hand! Beside are you saying you don't want this," he said slipping his long index finger into her, feeling that she was indeed having an effect to him.

"Spike . . . then just get on with it!"

She pulled at her bra and her enormous breast escaped their prison, causing Spike to continued on. He opened the part in his boxers and moved her underwear a slight bit and entered her in one long stroke. She gasped in pain, but both knew it would pass. He began to move faster and quicker, but after their foreplay neither wanted it to got too fast.

Faye gripped his arms and brought his lips to hers. She bit his bottom lips by mistake as he trusted in her hitting that soft spot and she relaxed under him.

"Spike, do that again!"

He did and she screamed out his name, he releasing in her at the same moment. She reached her climax and the green haired man collapsed beside her, both smiling and turning to hold the other.

"I guess Jet wouldn't be finding any condoms!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
